Warrior lemons!
by Bowtiebitch
Summary: Hello! Bowtiebitch here, these are indeed lemons and are for only mature people's eyes only please. Requests are allowed, no OCs. I'll do these while I do other stories, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, hello! Bowtie is now heree 33! These are Warrior lemons, as you can see by the title. These are going too be only for mature people! Now, requests are allowed! But no OCs please, here is the genres.**

_Love : Well, when two felines passionatly love each other and decided too pick it up a notch. _

_Rape : My personal favorite, when a cat loves another cat and forces them into sexual assault. Yes, it can be toms too!_

_Lust : Two felines in heat and jack off._

**Okie dokie lokie! Gets your requests. Here is the form you must fill out!**

Couple :

Love, lust, or rape ? :

Backstory, tell me what is going too happen. How did they end up like this? :

Any details needed? :

**Alright, now get requestin' ~**


	2. BlackstarXBrokenstar Dark visit

_**This**_ was Blackstar, Blackstar was the leader of Shadowclan. His ruffled up white fur that spiked out like pine trees in all directions, to his jet black paws that stood generally out of his feline structure. Firestar, the ginger tom that lead Thunderclan too many victories had lost a life, but Lionblaze, his grandson killing his loyal deputy, Russetfur in the process. Blackstar mourned for days before picking Rowanclaw as the new ranked deputy.

The white and black tom was lazing on the top of his den, treasuring the nice, sizzling sun's rays on his spikey fur. Pleasure inside him as his muscles were relaxed instead of having himself tensed up and ready. He heard soft giggles from Snowbird and Tawnypelt. Littlecloud bouncing around, laughing for once as the kits tobbled on his brown tabby fur.

Blackstar felt a purr rumble in his throat when he saw his clan happy, instead of accusing other clans for doing things against the codes. He shut his eyes, feeling a slumber going on. "Mhm... Rowanclaw, take care of camp. I'm taking a nap.." he meowed, his voice slurry in need of sleep. The orange colored feline nodded in respect, a small smile plastered on his gnaw.

Blackstar shouldered himself into his high ranked den, slumping onto the cool bed of moss. The mainly white colored tom's bright colored eyes shutting. Deep sleep consuming his thoughts as dreams began too circle around his head.

When his eyes shot open, he saw nothing but nethers, the bland dull grass under his musty 6-toed paw and others. His whiskers twitching in slight suspense from the burly oaks that easily over towered the tips of his ears.

"Hello..?" the leader's voice echoing against the tree's bark.

Blackstar decided too walk ahead, his neck fur starting too crawl, feeling as if ants were exploring every inch of the flesh under his fur. The high ranked tom looking around frantically if he even heard a twig snap in two. The tom lowered himself, but his frosty white pelt standing out as if you were in a red room and there was blue right in front of you.

He then felt sharp claws against his neck, "Mrrow!" he yelped, his pupils tiny in fear. "Shut it kit." the raspy voice hissed in his voice and shoved him too the ground, Blackstar getting a clear vision of the attacker.

"_Brok-Brokenstar_!" Blackstar yelped, his pupils went horribly small. "D-Don't kill me!" the tom begged, looking like a kit not wanting a bath from their mother.

The former leader sneered, Blackstar felt bile rise in his throat of how sweet silky he sounded when he said "Oh hello Blackstar."

The leader glanced around and around, anything too save him from a cruel fate that was about too lie onto his faith.

Then he felt himself being knocked into a tree, pain gliding onto his head. "Gah..." he muttered, his voice cracking in hurt. Brokenstar had knocked him down, the former leader unleashed his thick curled claws and grabbed Blackstar's scruff,

_This is the end, the end for me..._

He thought before his head was shoved under a root that grew burly against his ears. That caused him not too shift away from Brokenstar's grip. "Grr... help me, this hurts...!" he began but before having something lick across his untouched places.

"Huh...?" Blackstar muttered then let out a yelp when a claw inserted inside his core, it felt like he was burning alive slowly. This was to painful. He struggled deeply, thrashing his hind-legs, earning a harsh swipe to his flank, the warm liquid dripping down onto the ground. The chocolate brown tom inserted two digits, and made a scissoring motion with the two, wanting too get him open enough. "Like this, don't you?" he asked the Shadowclan leader. He waited for a reply, then having nothing in response. Blackstar's paws going out from exhaustion. Brokenstar sneered, watching the blood dripple down the back of his hind-legs.

"Seems your big enough.. You should thank me, Blackstar. This made you at least wider for me."he mewed. The former leader looked under Blackstar's back, seeing his erection. How could he enjoy this? His body betrays him! Blackstar shifted until he was at least comfortable during the assault. The exiled leader purred and rubbed it against his bleeding core.

Blackstar struggled brutally now, "Brokenstar, you ca–" the sentence was muffled when dirty moss was shoved inside his mouth, causing gag frictions against his throat, forcing him to breath threw his musty pink nose. He dug his damp colored claws into the Earth, suspense rising in the air as he waited for the pain too begin.

It did.

Brokenstar's rod shoving itself in forcefully, his member enjoying the tight walls cling too his cathood. The barbs digging on the flesh walls easily, causing increasing pain bolt inside the jet blacked paw leader, muffled screams coming out when the former leader pushed the whole thing inside. His ears went back in fear when he came out of the core and then his fur spiked up too the max when he pumped back inside.

The attacker dug his yellow fangs into the flesh of the Shadowclan leader's scruff. His teeth had switched spots and dug into the place a little way lower of the scruff, then lifting a claw and pushed it into the poor high ranked tom's head, he didn't really care of the metal tasting fluid dripping down his head and splashing against the grass.

Brokenstar was thrusting and drilling, barbs cutting walls inside the attacked tom's core. "I-I can't..." the tom's thought drifted away before he was dark, a light at the end of a pitch black tunnel, he reached towards it and the leader fell in a passed out state.

-

"Blackstar, wake up.." a silky voice awoke him, he opened his eyes too see Littlecloud looking panic at his leader. The small brown tabby's eyes trailed towards his nether regions. "Oh.. Dear Starclan! Blackstar, come too my den!" Littlecloud ordered sternly. Blackstar glanced at the place Littlecloud was frantic about, he choked back a sob when he saw his flank bruises with his core torn and bleeding.

"Alright, Littlecloud.."


	3. MothwingXLeafpool Moonpool night

Leafpool scrambled over the slope of Windclan territory, wrinkling her nose to stop the aroma of near prey in her nose. The brown tabby weaving her way threw lofty oak trees, olive green leaves fluttering down with the sky pitch black, thick clouds hung over head. The medicine cat slipped into the ledge. Her eyes caught the other slender figures in the dusk of night. Mothwing, a tan colored she-cat beside a silver tabby claimed to be Willowpaw. The Moonpool's water rippling, causing little shines beneath the mystical liquid.

"Hello Leafpool," Littlecloud greeted, his squeaky voice like a mouse broke the silence between the healers. "Hello, Littlecloud." Leafpool meowed quietly, the brown she-cat stumbling by Mothwing. The tan she was staring at the water in stubbornness, Leafpool knew Mothwing didn't believe in Starclan. The brown healer respected that, but was in awe at the feline's beautiful looks and slender body.

When the other healers greeted quietly, then touching the frigid water with their noses. Leafpool looked to Mothwing pretending to dream, but really the other's fell fast asleep to dream with the starry cats above their own heads, Leafpool fidgeted into a comfortable position on the grass, paws tucked in her creamy yellow chest, with her nose wrenched into her fluffed chest, ears lowered to her tabby striped head.

Mothwing was purring a little in her sleep, the tan she's neck vibrating. Leafpool raised an eye-brow and quietly got up, not disrespecting the other Starclan dreamers. Her paws pushing against the ground as silently as possible, her own core feeling as if small flames burned against it slowly as possible, as if it needed to be itched.

The brown tabby licked her tongue on Mothwing's head, causing the she to startle awake. "What...?' she muttered, her voice slurry as if she had her mouth full of dirt. Mothwing licked her gnaw, claws unleashing and sheathing in a supposedly loud yawn, but it was like a mouse squeak.

"Just get up." Leafpool demanded quietly, causing Mothwing to sit up, not wanting to startle her silver tabby of an apprentice, hopping up to be in front of Leafpool. The golden tabby stretched herself, her slender figure bunching up and down then into the sitting."Mhm?" Mothwing asked, sitting down with tail pushing against her golden paws.

Leafpool couldn't resist. She swiped a tail over the she-cat's puffed core lower the tail-hope, causing a fidget from the golden medicine cat. "Leafpool?" she asked, her voice shaky with love. "Can... you do that again? I'm in heat..." Mothwing whispered in ear. "I always loved you and.." Mothwing's ears were flushed red, her gaze down."Me too." the brown tabby had a smile on her muzzle, nibbling Mothwing's tip of ear. "I'm in heat too." Leafpool whispered in Mothwing's ear, flicking her brown tail on her core once more, the fibrils of fur on her tail caused a tickling sensation ringing in the healer's system.

Mothwing purred at this, 'I'll pleasure you too." she muttered, flicking her sandpaper tongue on Leafpool's core, causing the brown tabby to squeal softly, lowering herself as Mothwing ran her rigid tongue along the bases and borders of her core, paws outstretched. The brown medicine cat nipped the pieces of grass under them. The golden tabby continued, flicking her tongue over it, then pushing inside the sensitive skin between her legs. Her rigid feeling taste-buds treasuring the herb, and sweet taste of pre-cum. The clear liquid dappled on her muzzle. Mothwing nipped her bottom lip on the outside of the pink flesh.

Leafpool kept shaking until the milky white sperm dripped down and onto the dirt. Mothwing cleaned it up by licking her core once more. Leafpool purred silently as she gently pushed her tail inside Mothwing's puffed out core. The golden tabby moaned, resting on her belly as the brown lover of her's pushed her tail out then back in like a member of a tom. The golden tabby purring, neck vibrating like in her dream. Leafpool kept this up, pushing in and out.

The two lovers bit their lips to not yowl, sperm flying onto the ground. The two she-cats licked themselves and settled beside the border of the Moonpool, falling asleep in pleasure and love.

**Sorry if it's short! Requests are closed. Also, guess who is collabing with Hollyleaf, the master of writing? Meee! Yee**


	4. DaisyXBrightheartXThornclaw Cloudy day

Brightheart scrambled past the lofty trees, her paws gliding easily on the ground, tasting the air for squirrel. The strong aroma of mouse blinding her as she stalked past the burly surroundings before she saw the small prey nipping the day away on a small nut. The mouse's teeth digging carefully inside the walnut. Brightheart smirked, narrowing her one good eye before leaping onto her prey. Her claws catching the pink tail as she dug her fangs into the neck quickly. The she-cat smiled at the plump catch. "I caught something in Leaf-fall, thank you Starclan." Brightheart purred to the sky. Digging up a easy hole inside the autumn leaved covered ground, setting the mouse inside the hole and pushing the fresh dirt onto the prey to treasure it. The ginger she smiled, and pricked her ears to a sudden pleasure-filled yowl. Brightheart rolled her eyes, "Ferncloud and Dustpelt might be doing it again.." she reassured herself. She walked past the bushes where the yowls were coming from.

Brightheart smirked and peeked threw the bushes with a sly smirk plastered on her muzzle. Her pupils grew into slits as she saw the two lovers in mating. She saw Daisy and Cloudtail. The tan she-cat yowling as her belly was pressing up against the ground. The fluffy white tom claimed to be Brightheart's mate was pushing his large member inside the tight core of Daisy. This causing the tan ex-rouge yowling in lust, sperm dripping down on the ground, they must have been doing it more then an hour. Brightheart shut her eyes from the horrible sight and ran into camp feeling her ears warm with sadness.

She passed Thornclaw, anger and sadness tingling inside her bones. "Thornclaw.. I saw Daisy mating with Cloudtail." she blurted out to her close friend, Thornclaw's eyes widened. "Well that's so rude!" he said threw gritted teeth. The two felines were angry. "I got an idea, Brightheart. I'm in heat." Thornclaw mewed, showing the ginger she-cat the large member he had. All the she-cats gossiped about it. Mostly the queens. "So, we'll pay her back?" Brightheart asked, tilting her head to to the side. Thornclaw nodded in a simple yes, a smirk on his face. Brightheart smiled, the two felines plotting to themselves about how and when this revenge will go down. Two smirks on their faces the whole time.

Thick clouds hovered over the half-moon. Moonlight shining dimly threw the camp as the last night patrol deported their catches into the pile then into the nests to go to sleep. Brightheart jostled brambles as she jerked her way out of the full Warrior's den with Thornclaw with a sleepy Daisy with their sides. "Alright, last night patrol? I got this." Daisy mewed, stretching with a loud yawn and followed the two felines with a dazed face. Brightheart and Thornclaw hunted to make it feel normal for the tan she. Daisy catching more prey, but she didn't gloat about the triumph, only when she caught her first mouse the hunting patrol.

Thornclaw nodded to Brightheart, the ginger she-cat walking over to the digging Daisy as she pushed the starling inside the hole and dirt over it. "What?" she asked, looking at Brightheart. "Well, did you mate with Cloudtail yesterday?" Brightheart asked threw angerly gritted teeth.

"Well.. Yes, I'm sorry I was in heat and–" Daisy began speaking before Brightheart leaped onto her, licking over her face as if she was in love. "Brightheart, get off me!" she yowled, trying to get away. Thornclaw stepped in front of her and shoved his member inside her mouth. The tan she-cat's eyes widened, struggling harder. "How about we kill Berrynose if she leaves?" Thornclaw sneered in a asking tone. "Ooh sure." Brightheart giggled, then went back to trailing her rigid tongue along Daisy's soft belly. The tan she-cat had her eyelids close, forcing to be deep-throated by the oak brown tom.

Daisy didn't bother to struggle, sucking Thornclaw's rod like a kit would do for their first seconds of life instead of sleeping beside their mother's side. Brightheart got to Daisy's core which was twitching. Brightheart muttered something as she licked the borders, grazing it ever so slightly causing frustration. Brightheart finally pushed her tongue on the pink skin, her sandpaper tongue forcing it deeply along the walls, causing pleasure and pain. Daisy panted for breath with sperm dripping down her jaw with Thornclaw looking satisfied. Brightheart halted the licking and looked at her tail-hole, beckoning Thornclaw to walk over, the two felines planning and plotting something.

Daisy forced back a yelp of utter pain when Brightheart inserted a claw inside her tail-hole. The claw coming out then the single claw coming back in, causing blood to smear on the borders of Daisy's hole.

Daisy struggled wildly, yowling pleads until Thornclaw was on her belly. It felt awkward going to mate in the wrong position. Daisy always had hears rumors about Thornclaw's huge rod. Then she felt the rumors were true as Thornclaw's member plunged harshly into her core, over the inserting claw Brightheart. Daisy gritted her teeth in pain, then feeling as if she had no choice, yowled to the stairs in agony.

Brightheart pushed a paw in, rubbing it in as if gloating. Pumping it in and out before pushing out, her hole stretched it's size now. Daisy didn't even care that Brightheart halted her part, the she-cat was shaking rapidly at Thornclaw's member destroying her, even going past her G-spot, missing it desperately. Daisy gasped in pain when a fluffy substance entered her tail-hope, she saw Brightheart pumping her tail in and out as if like depended on it. Thornclaw was still drilling inside her, yowling insults and retorts. Brightheart shoved her tail in and out, tickling Daisy. Brightheart came out, her tail covered in clear liquid, now sticky.

Daisy gritted her teeth as Thornclaw's member sprayed into her like a fountain. He took it out before her womb was touched and the sperm flew over her belly and chest. "Clean it up." Thornclaw ordered as Daisy weakly scrambled up and licked herself, not daring to touch her private parts, Brightheart was licking her jaws in satisfaction. "Lie back down," Thornclaw ordered, Daisy scrambled onto her back, then the two sand-paper tongues pushing and out now inside both of her skin.

Daisy kept shaking in degrade and pleasure. Until she had the sperm flying over the two feline's faces. "Bye, slut." Brightheart kicked dirt on Daisy, walking away with Thornclaw purring and letting out mrrows of laughter.

Daisy laid there curled up, tears in her eyes.


	5. My reason for not updating

As my breath hitched, staring at the T.V screen with widened eyes with a single tear dripping down my cheeks.

" Dean, and Sam.." I whispered, tentatively brushing my fingers over the electric screen with warm liquid in my sockets.

I stand there, treasuring the handsome men speaking dramatically.

And now, I am in the Supernatural fandom.

**Yes, this is my excuse for not doing requests. 3**


End file.
